


Check

by celli



Category: JAG
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic challenge from the JAG Writers Workshop list: 100 words or less.  Harm and Mac silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

"Sizemore Article 32?"

"..."

"Harm!"

"Huh?"

"Sizemore Article 32?"

"Oh. Check."

"Hamilton discovery requests?"

"Check."

"Cochran and Murphy plea bargains?"

"Check."

"Beltway Burgers order?"

"Blecch."

"..."

"Check."

"La Costa order?"

"Damn straight, check."

"Okay."

"...What is it?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"We're not forgetting something."

"I feel like--"

"We're buried in paperwork up to our..."

"..."

"...sixes. That's not enough?"

"I'm just saying--"

"Because if legal pleadings, dead animals, and a Marine lawyer aren't enough for one fun-filled weekend--"

 _thwap!_

"Ow!"

"Smart-ass partner--"

" _Me?_ "

"--Check."


End file.
